


The aftermath

by ThoeRu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnant, Regrets, Romance, cheat, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoeRu/pseuds/ThoeRu
Summary: Oikawa Tooru still begs you to stay despite carrying another guy’s kid.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The aftermath

You were never to say no, not especially when you are given the choice to let Oikawa go or not.

Right now, you’re looking at your trembling hands slowly make its way to Oikawa arms holding you tighter in his embrace.

Your heart cracks along with every word he says when he begs you to stay with him. “Tooru, you know I can’t stay” you reminded him, but you only felt his head shaking no and hugs you even more tighter. “I’m pregnant, please” you pleaded trying to shake off from his embrace.

“Please, please, stay with me, I can raise the baby with you, I can be the father the baby want and need. Please just stay with me” His voice quivering.

You only sighed, looking at the person in front of you, the father of the baby you’re carrying. It was a night filled with mistakes, but the child growing inside isn’t. His usual owl-like silver hair now put in its natural hair down, you could only look at him with pleading eyes before staring at Oikawa.

The father could only look at the man behind you with guilt in his eyes. “Look at me, Tooru” his arms slowly loosen as you turn around to look at him. “I’m sorry for being selfish, I feel like I don’t deserve you after what I have done to you. You deserved more, you deserve someone who only looks at you, loves you, and thought of you” your hands cupped his face

“But you already do” he whispered

You smiled as the tears starts to drip, “I’m not that someone, I fell in love with someone else” you turned your back on him and look at the person in front of you.

The person grab your hand softly and pulled you away from him. “Stop it” he whispered, walking away while hold your hand. “I’m going to make sure I won’t make you cry for the rest of your life”

“Thanks kou” you whispered, wiping your face.

As Oikawa watched you walked away from him, your favorite song kept ringing in his head.

In another life, I would make you stay so I don’t have to say you were the one that got away.

He laughed when he remembers, if only he knew the song wasn’t after all just a song he wouldn’t have done something before it happened. If only he never left that time, you wouldn’t be pregnant with Bokuto Koutarou’s child.


End file.
